Naughty Angel
by destielislove
Summary: Truthfully I hate those summery things, I never know what to write, but I guess this story is about Castiel showing in his attempt in being naughty and he wants to share this with only Dean.. so please read and I hope you enjoy.


Dean was soundly asleep in his room in the bunker when suddenly all that was heard was sound of wings and there stood Castiel, wearing nothing but a pink garter belt with silk panties and a pair of kitten ears. He had seen something like this on television and he heard once that Dean liked silk panties. He stood there feeling a little awkward at first then he walked over to the hunter and stood in front of him. He was having second thoughts about this, after all this was Dean Winchester, I mean he would probably think Cas was a weirdo or kick his ass and toss him out of the bunker. The angel stood there and swallowed hard he was about to take off when he heard his name, he closed his eyes it was too late Dean was awake. Castiel took a deep breath and he turned towards the hunter his face was completely red he just stood there, not a word coming from his mouth, he was to embarrassed. Without saying a word, Dean just stared up at Castiel with a strange look on his face then he tried to sit up but Castiel held him down and he crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. "Cas? What the...?" The angel put a finger over his lips and he leaned down and he placed a passionate kiss on his lips then he leaned back up and looked into Dean's emerald eyes. "Do you want me Dean? You can pretend that I am a woman if you'd like?" The elder hunter just continued to stare up at the angel, then he reached out and placed his hands on Castiel's hips and he rolled over so that he was on top of him. He growled as he stared down at him, Cas was afraid Dean might hurt him, but then to his surprise he leaned down and he placed a kiss on his neck, along with little love bites. The angel leaned back and closed his eyes and he practically purred at the kisses. Dean continued to plant kisses down Cas' chest and he licked and sucked at his nipples, before reaching down and moving his panties to the side running his finger over Cas tight puckered entrance.

He looked up at him and he licked his tummy and circled his tongue around his belly button. He kissed down further and took the angel's semi-hard cock out of his panties and he began to lick the shaft then he shoved the whole thing inside his mouth and began deep throating him until he was completely erect. The angel purred moaning and whimpering as Dean shoved his finger inside his tight warm hole while he continued to suck his cock, Cas grabbed the bedsheets until his knuckled were white. He looked down and he watched the hunter as he pleasured him, after a few minutes Dean took out his finger and he stopped sucking his cock, quickly undressing himself. He knew just how hard he was when he pulled down his boxer briefs revealing his extremely hard cock, moaning as the cool air hit it. Cas felt his cheeks blush as he looked at it and he chewed his bottom lip nervously. Then Dean laid on his back and looked at Castiel with a playfully smirk on his face. "I want you to ride me reverse cowboy style." That made Castiel tilt his head curiously and he blushed more he had seen that in movies and magazines. He crawled on top of Dean and he purred more as he turned his back towards him and he slowly sunk himself on top of the hunter's hardness groaning and whimpering in pain and pleasure. Cas finally impaled himself all the way into Dean's thick big cock, he gripped the sheets as he began to move on top of him, he felt so amazing like nothing the angel had never felt in his own life. Dean leaned his head back and he groaned loudly as he smacked Cas' ass and he thrusted his hips upwards more causing his cock to go deeper inside the angel.

Cas closed his eyes as he continued to ride Dean's cock harder and faster, he let little moans spill out of his mouth and he shivered as Dean smacked his ass harder. "Oh yeah fuck baby ride my cock harder." The angel nodded as he began to bounce harder causing the bed springs to squeak, the only sounds were slapping wet skin and moans to be heard. The hunter thrusted up as hard as he could, grunting as he felt his cock hit Cas' prostate. When that happened Cas swore he saw stars, he gripped the bedsheets more as he bit his lip and moaned. Dean then gripped Cas tightly and he flopped them around so that he was now on top of him, he groaned as he leaned down and he kissed his lips hungrily as he slammed his cock deeper inside him. He shivered and felt that feeling inside his stomach knowing he would reach his climax soon and he reached down and began to stroke Cas' cock, the angel whimpered and moaned as he squirmed and writhed beneath him. He jerked his hips up and he looked into Dean's eyes with need. "D...Dean something is happening...My tummy feels weird." He just smiled as he continued to jerk Cas' cock. "Uhmm don't worry Cas its nothing bad." The angel moaned more and he jerked his hips upwards, and he shuddered and shook hard then he cried out Dean's name loudly as he came all over the hunter's hand. He screwed his eyes shut then he opened them and he leaned up and kissed Dean deeply as he felt the hunter go further and further inside him. He reached down and he grabbed Dean's ass causing his cock to go deep inside him, that made the hunter shiver hard.

"D...Dean please cum inside me I want to feel you all through my body." That made the angel blush harder and Dean growled lustfully as he pounded his cock as deep as he could inside Cas. He couldn't hold it any longer, he seized up and he shuddered as he came deep inside him releasing his seed throughout his body. It felt so damn good too, he panted heavily as he collapsed on top of his love and he moaned as he linked their fingers together and he kissed his lips passionately. Cas purred like a kitten and he licked the hunters lips, Dean just smiled as he rolled off him. The blue eyed angel whimpered at the loss, he looked over at Dean. "D...did you like it Dean? Was I satisfactory?" The elder hunter caught his breath and he looked over at him. "Yes you are more than satisfactory, you were perfect." Cas blushed. "The outfit worked?" Dean grinned. "Oh yeah, you will have to keep it." The angel listened and nodded blushing more and he curled into Dean's arms and he purred more as he gripped onto him tightly. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and he nuzzled his nose into his hair and then he placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you Dean..." Cas said quietly, scared of what his response would be, The green eyed man rolled over towards Cas and yawned, then he looked into his eyes. "I love you too Cas." He said as he closed his eyes and he fell asleep. The angel stayed awake and he held the hunter and watched over him like he promised, ever since he gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.

The End.


End file.
